LXBeyond: Untitled
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Beyond confesses to L, sort of. Read to find out XD L LawlietxBeyond Birthday.


"Huh, he's not in here either..." The tall dark haired young man said quietly to himself. He shut the door and continued to walk down the corridor until he reached the end.

He opened the very last door on the right hand side of the corridor and walked inside, closing and locking the door behind him. As he walked into the centre of the room he realised the door, which led to the bathroom, was open half way and the light was on.

He stood at the door for a second or two before he slowly opened it fully. "Beyond-Kun, is that you?"

The boy stood in the middle of the bathroom, had nothing on but a long white top and a white towel over his head. He turned his head to look at the person stood at the door. "L-San?" Beyond started, he turned to face L who was looking up and down him. "I know what you're going to ask. The water in the right side of the building isn't working, so the water in my room isn't working. And I didn't think you'd mind if I used your shower."

"...You should finish getting dry..." L started. He turned and started to walk back into the bedroom. "Oh, and Beyond..."

"Yes?"

He looked back at Beyond over his shoulder, "You should put some more cloths on too." L continued to look at him. Beyond looked down at himself to see his bottom half was naked, and then looked back up at L, tilting his head to the side as if to ask 'why?'

"You should hurry. I'm shore you have some studying to do, do you not?" L said and walked further into his bedroom.

'If I don't do something first, he'll never do anything or even notice...' Beyond thought.

Beyond ran out of the bathroom and straight to L. L was stood next to his bed, thumb against his mouth and looking down at the floor, lost in thought. Beyond placed his hands against L's chest and pushed him down against the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Beyond-Kun?" He asked looking at the younger boy.

Beyond didn't say a word. He placed his small skinny hands at either side of L's face and gently pressed his lips against L's. Beyond pulled away and looked down at L.

"B-Beyond-Kun?"

Beyond swallowed and grabbed hold of L's shoulders. "I want L-San to do it with me!" He said, his face turning a bright pink colour.

L blinked a few times, "What?"

"I want L-San to _'do it'_ with me!" He said again.

And just as Beyond had repeated himself, so did L, "What?"

Beyond took a deep breath before yelling, "I said I want L-San to _fuck _me!" His face turned bright red, as did the older man's who was laid under him.

"W-why?" L asked as the water from Beyond's hair dripped onto his face.

"W-why? B-because if you do, I might be able to figure something out..."

"Figure something out? What're you talking about all of a sudden?" L asked looking up towards Beyond.

"Well, err...I, err... I l-like L-San!" He said moving his face closer.

"...Like me? Of course you do, were friends." L said ruffling the younger boy's hair.

Beyond's eyes softened at the touch of the man's hand and his face turned a darker pink colour. "N-no that's not what I mea-!"

L turned his head to the side, looking away from Beyond. "I know..." He said quietly.

"Huh?"

L stood up, forcing Beyond off of him. Beyond fell to the floor, landing on his back. He looked up at L, who was stood in front of him, hands in his pockets. "You should finish getting dressed and go back to your own room."

"What? B-but L-San!" Beyond said rising to his feet as fast as he could. He grabbed hold of L's shirt and leaned in closer to the older man. "I love you, L-San!"

L's expression didn't change at what Beyond said, he just continued looking down at the younger boy. L pushed the boy lightly but enough to make him fall back down to the floor. "Do you even understand what it is you are saying? Not only am I a man, but I'm almost five years older than you!" Beyond looked up at L.

"So! It doesn't matter if you're a man! And five years isn't that big of an age gap!" Beyond shouted, standing up in front of L.

L placed his hands on Beyond's shoulders and turned around pushing him onto the bed behind them. "It is when you're only fourteen!" He yelled back.

'Huh? He's yelling? He never raises his voice or even looks like he's mad, not at me... maybe he does like me like I do him...but he's...scared?' He lifted his arms up off the bed and wrapped them around L's neck, he moved himself closer to L.

"What're yo-!"

"It's okay." Beyond said, he pulled back to see L's face, his arms still around his neck.

Beyond moved his face closer to L's, putting their foreheads together. "And what exactly is okay?"

"To be scared..." Beyond moved his mouth closer to L's, sticking his tongue out to lick the other mans lips.

L pushed him over and climbed on top of him, pinning Beyond's arms at either side of his head. "What is it I'm supposed to be scared off?" L asked, moving his face closer to the younger boys.

"Well, about doing it? Or doing it with a boy?"

"I told you I'm almost five years older than you, I think you can assume I've _'done it'_ with a boy." L said looking down into the younger boy's dark red eyes.

Beyond turned his head away from L. "Then... you're scared about doing it... with me?" Beyond asked looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Huh? Scared of doing it with Beyond-Kun? Ah, yes, you maybe right..." Beyond's eyes widened for a second as he turned his head to look back at L. "I like Beyond-Kun more than I should. I want to hurt and make a mess of Beyond-Kun... it's wrong, I know that, but I..." L tightened his grip on Beyond's thin wrists and pressed his mouth against the younger boy's, forcing his tongue into his mouth and Beyond's tongue working it's way into the older man's mouth.

L pulled away looking down at Beyond. "Wow... to say it was just a kiss... L-San looks like... he's getting hard already..." Beyond said, smirking at L.

L chuckled, "Say's the one that's just as hard..." He let go of Beyond's wrists and grabbed the top of his legs; pushing them apart. "See..." L moved his face close to Beyond's hardened member, licking the tip.

"Ah..." Beyond gasped.

L looked up at Beyond's face. "You like that, huh?" L asked smirking. Beyond nodded; slowly. L let go of Beyond's legs and moved up the younger boy, he pressed his body against his.

"L-San..." L moved his mouth so it was brushing against Beyond's. "L-San..." Beyond started, L could feel Beyond's hot breath against his lips. "Uh!" Beyond gasped. L had snaked his hand around Beyond's member, squeezing at it.

"Did you want to say something?" L asked tightening his grip.

"W-what?"

"You said my name..." L said as he started moving his hand slowly up and down Beyond's length.

"N-nothing... ah!" Beyond moaned as L's hand moved faster.

L let go of Beyond's member and crashed his mouth against Beyond's passionately, pressing the bottom half of his body hard against Beyond's. "If there's something you want to say you should say it now..."

Beyond climbed out from under L. He got off the bed and stood in front of L, who had turned to face him. "...You changed your mind?" Beyond continued looking down at the floor. "...It's alright, we don't have to go any further if you want to don't want to..." L told him as he sat with his legs in front of him and his hands on his knees.

"No! That's not it!" Beyond yelled. He got down on his knees and put his hands in between L's legs, grabbing hold of his jeans.

"I want to..." Beyond said, trying to undo L's jeans. L moved Beyond's hands and stood up, undoing his trousers and pulling them down. He sat back down on the bed with his legs spread enough for Beyond to sit on the floor in between them. He took hold of L's member.

"Beyond..." L started.

Before L could continue what he was saying Beyond had placed his mouth around L's member, taking in the full length. Beyond started moving his mouth up and down slowly. "Ah!" L moaned. L pressed his thumb against his mouth, looking at Beyond's head moving slowly. L grabbed hold of Beyond's hair pulling his head up; tilting it so he was looking at L.

Beyond's face was bright red, his eyes were glazed over and his mouth was wide open with pre-cum leaking out of the side. "W-was...I doing...it wrong?" He panted.

L pushed Beyond over and quickly climbed on top of him. "No, you're a little too good to say you've never done it before..."

"And w-who says...I haven't...done it before?" Beyond asked still panting a little.

"...Your hands were shaking when you were trying to undo my jeans..."

"...N-n-no they weren't!" Beyond stuttered.

"You should be quiet now..." L started.

"Huh?" L grabbed the top of Beyond's legs and spread them further apart. He lined himself up with Beyond's opening and moved his mouth next to Beyond's ear and whispered, "Sorry, I can't wait any longer..." He pushed himself into Beyond, "Ah!"

L waited a few moments for Beyond to get used to L been inside him before he started moving, "Ah!" Beyond moaned. L started to move faster and grinding their hips together as he thrust harder into Beyond. "Ah! ...L-San! Ah, I...I'm gonna-!" With one last thrust from L, they both came; L inside of Beyond and Beyond squirting it over his stomach and all the way up to the bottom of his face.

L pulled out of Beyond and moved up Beyond, licking at the cum on Beyond's stomach and chest stopping when he got to his face. "You came a lot to say we weren't at it long..." L smirked and slid his tongue across Beyond's jaw line.

"Uh... L-San..." Beyond moved his mouth closer to L's.

L pulled away and stood up. "You should get dressed."

'He said that so coldly...I feel like I'm about to cry, I should've known better...' Beyond thought. He got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom, quietly putting his jeans on.

Beyond walked out of the bathroom. He looked over at L; who was sat at his desk looking at some book. He walked over to the door, grabbing at the handle. "Beyond-Kun..."

"Yes?" Beyond asked, holding onto the handle.

"It would be a problem if people were to find out...what we did." He said still looking at his book.

Beyond took a deep breath. "...Don't worry, I won't say anything. I know it'd cause you problems and anyway, it's not as if I didn't know this was only going to be a one time thing..." Beyond said, wiping at the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" L asked turning around to look at Beyond; who was still facing the door.

"I know you don't want to do it again!" Beyond yelled. "I'm not going to tell anyone so you don't need to worry." Beyond opened the door, slightly.

L shoved the door shut and pushed Beyond against the door. "And how do you know I don't want to do it again?" He said; his voice a little harsh.

"Well, you don't like me..."

"...You really are still just a kid. Weren't you listening earlier? I said I like you... and if I think you could take it, I do you again."

'That's the first time I've heard him talk like that...'

"I love you, Beyond-Kun." He whispered into his ear.

Beyond's eyes widened. He turned around to look at L; who was still pressed against him. Tears started to fill his eyes. L smirked and ruffled Beyond's hair. Beyond threw his arms around L's waist and buried his head in his chest.

* * *

End.

I know the ending isn't very good but I really ike this one ^-^


End file.
